Apa Itu Dark Element?
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Naruto masuk ke sekolah Hogwart. Sekolah sihir yang ada di dunia sihir. Sehingga mempertemukannya dengan Cho Chang, seorang gadis cina yang sangat manis. Di samping itu, Naruto terlibat masalah yang menyangkut dengan sesuatu yang bernama "Dark Element", mengantarkannya mendapatkan teman dan cinta yang berujung ancaman yang sangat serius. Fic request for Akio.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Harry Potter: J K Rowling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Cho Chang**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: mystery/fantasy/romance/humor/supranatural/friendship**

 **Setting: dunia Harry Potter (ceritanya berbeda di canon Harry Potter)**

 **Senin, 14 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Akio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **APA ITU DARK ELEMENT?**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Pergi ke sekolah Hogwart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendapatkan surat resmi dari sekolah Hogwart yang dikirim burung hantu itu, seorang laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto, merasa senang. Dia menunjukkan surat resmi tanda ia diterima di sekolah Hogwart itu, pada keluarganya saat di dapur.

"Lihat! Lihat! Ibu, Ayah... Aku mendapatkan surat penerimaan murid baru dari sekolah Hogwart!" seru Naruto yang berusia 12 tahun."Aku senang sekali, tahu!"

"Wah, itu kabar yang sangat bagus!" sahut pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru, mirip sekali dengan Naruto tapi tanpa tiga guratan di dua pipinya, sedang meminum teh hangat sambil duduk di dekat meja makan, diketahui bernama Uzumaki Minato.

"Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah untuk berangkat ke sana, Naru-chan...," tukas wanita berambut merah dan bermata biru, sedang sibuk memasak, tapi masih sempat mendengarkan Naruto berbicara, diketahui bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, bu."

SREK!

Menarik kursi yang berada di samping Minato, Naruto langsung menduduki kursi tersebut. Memberikan surat penerimaan itu pada Minato.

"Ini suratnya, Yah."

"Hmmm... Biar ayah baca suratnya."

"Ya."

Maka Minato mengeluarkan surat dari dalam amplop putih dengan logo khas sekolah Hogwart tersebut. Membacanya keras-keras agar Naruto dan Kushina bisa mendengarnya.

"Kepada Yang Terhormat, Keluarga Uzumaki. Melalui surat ini, saya Kepala Sekolah Hogwart, menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai murid baru..."

Minato membacanya dengan seksama. Naruto yang tersenyum. Kushina sudah selesai memasak lalu mematikan kompor gas, ikut tersenyum seperti Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Minato sudah selesai membaca. Kushina sudah duduk berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

"Selesai...," Minato tersenyum.

"Akhirnya anak kita satu-satunya bisa mencapai cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi penyihir. Bukankah begitu, Naru-chan?" Kushina memandang Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Benar sekali, ibu."

"Kalau begitu, siapkanlah semuanya. Karena seminggu lagi, kau akan berangkat ke sana."

"Iya, ayah."

"Ibu akan membantumu mengemas barang-barangmu."

"Terima kasih, ibu."

Naruto tertawa lebar sambil mengangguk cepat. Minato dan Kushina juga tertawa lebar.

Maka dimulailah perjalanan Naruto yang akan bersekolah di sekolah sihir yang bernama Hogwart. Mengantarkannya untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah waktu bagi Naruto untuk berangkat ke sekolah Hogwart tersebut, orang tuanya mengantarkannya sampai ke stasiun yang ada di kota Tokyo.

Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berjalan menuju peron dimana Naruto akan menunggu kereta yang menuju ke sekolah Hogwart. Di antara keramaian orang-orang di stasiun itu, mereka saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya.

"Aku akan menunggu kereta di peron berapa, ibu?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil mendorong troli yang berisikan barang-barang bawaannya beserta burung hantu berwarna putih yang berada di dalam sangkar.

"Di peron 9 1/2," jawab Kushina yang berjalan di samping kiri Naruto.

"Peron 9 1/2!?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Kushina tersenyum. Minato juga tersenyum. Naruto yang bingung, memandang wajah mereka secara bergantian. Tanda tanya hinggap di kepala Naruto.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dan berjalan, hingga berpapasan dengan keluarga yang lain yaitu keluarga Uchiha. Mereka sangat mengenali keluarga Uchiha itu, pasalnya mereka adalah tetangga dekat keluarga Uchiha itu.

Segera saja Kushina menyapa keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Mikoto!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, wanita berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, Uchiha Mikoto, menoleh ke arah Kushina yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Uchiha lainnya, ikut melihat keluarga Uzumaki mendekati mereka.

SET!

Mata kelam seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut raven, memandang tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

JIIIT!

Naruto membalas menatap tajam ke arah anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke namanya, notabene musuhnya sejak dulu.

Kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang berusia 16 tahun, berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu, bernama Uchiha Itachi, memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling bertatapan dengan sinis. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka saling berbicara akrab.

"Begitu ya? Naruto masuk ke sekolah Hogwart itu rupanya," kata pria berambut hitam yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku."Kebetulan Sasuke juga masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto."

"Wah, itu bagus sekali! Mereka bisa menjadi teman yang akrab di sana nantinya!" ucap Kushina dengan penuh semangat.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU BERTEMAN DENGANNYA! HUH!" Naruto memalingkan mukanya dan bersidekap dada.

"Hn. Apalagi aku... Tidak sudi! Huh!" Sasuke juga memalingkan mukanya dan bersidekap dada.

Keluarga mereka sweatdrop melihat mereka.

Mikoto tertawa kecil dan berkata.

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kalian bertiga pergi sekarang. Kereta Hogwart sudah menunggu tuh."

"Ya, bu!" Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk.

"Naru-chan... Selamat belajar di sana ya. Ibu dan ayah akan merindukanmu, nak," Kushina memeluk Naruto dan memberikan ciuman di pipi Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Iya. Jangan buat masalah di sana ya. Ingat apa yang sudah ayah beritahukan padamu," Minato mengelus puncak rambut Naruto dengan pelan.

"Baik, Bu, Yah," Naruto mengangguk."Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Ayo, ikuti Itachi dan Sasuke, Naruto," pinta Fugaku yang tersenyum.

"Ya, Paman Fugaku."

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengangguk. Bersama Itachi dan Sasuke, dia berjalan meninggalkan keluarganya. Keluarga mereka menyaksikan kepergian mereka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat jalan, Naru-chan. Semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana," gumam Kushina yang berdoa.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, dua Uchiha bersaudara dan Naruto segera menuju ke peron yang dimaksud. Sedikit orang yang terlihat di sekitar mereka. Suasana sangat sepi dan hening.

"Peron 9 1/2 ada dimana, kak Itachi?" Naruto bertanya karena penasaran.

"Sudah sampai kok, Naruto," Itachi berhenti tepat di antara peron 9 dan peron 10, di dekat dinding yang berbatu putih.

"Kita harus menembus dinding ini, dengan cara berlari ya, kak Itachi?" Sasuke juga ikut bertanya.

"Hn. Ayo, cepat!"

Itachi memegang troli barang-barangnya erat-erat lalu berlari dengan cepat, menuju ke dinding batu putih itu.

SRIIIING!

Ajaib, Itachi sukses menembus dinding batu putih itu. Naruto ternganga melihatnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berwajah datar.

"Sekarang giliranku...," ujar Sasuke yang berlari cepat mendorong troli miliknya.

SRIIING!

Seperti Itachi, Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam dinding batu putih itu. Naruto ternganga lagi dan kemudian memantapkan hatinya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Baiklah... Sekarang giliranku!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari sambil mendorong troli barang-barangnya dan...

SRIIING!

Tiba-tiba saja, dia tiba di tempat lain, yaitu di stasiun yang berbeda. Ia mematung sesaat dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Banyak orang di sekitarnya sekarang. Sangat ramai dan bising. Tak jauh darinya, tampak kereta Hogwart yang sedang menunggu. Lalu pandangannya tertancap pada plat besi yang tergantung di langit-langit stasiun itu.

Peron 9 1/2. Nama peron yang aneh.

Keterpakuan Naruto terganggu saat disapa oleh Itachi. Itachi sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi, Naruto? Ayo, masuk ke dalam kereta sekarang!"

"Ah, ya..."

Naruto mengangguk. Itachi berjalan duluan dan diikuti Naruto dari belakang. Tidak tampak Sasuke yang berjalan bersama mereka. Entah kemana perginya.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta Hogwart segera berangkat. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi sudah masuk ke dalam kereta Hogwart tersebut. Barang-barang mereka sudah diletakkan ke tempat penyimpanan barang, dimana mereka duduk. Tapi Naruto terpisah dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

Kereta Hogwart sudah berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Orang-orang tampak melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak mereka yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh kereta Hogwart. Berharap anak-anak mereka baik-baik saja hingga sampai ke sekolah Hogwart.

Kini Naruto duduk sendirian di sebuah ruangan kecil yang ada di dalam kereta. Dia menikmati pemandangan di luar sana lewat jendela kereta yang terbuka lebar.

Tiba-tiba...

"Permisi..."

Terdengarlah suara seorang gadis yang menyapanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Naruto terkejut dan menoleh.

SET!

Tampak seorang gadis kecil yang berusia sama dengan Naruto, berambut hitam panjang dan bermata coklat. Berpakaian kasual. Tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" gadis itu tetap tersenyum.

"Ya. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Lantas gadis itu duduk di samping Naruto. Dia pun berkenalan dengan Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto.

"Kenalkan, namaku Cho Chang."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

Naruto membalas uluran tangan gadis yang bernama Cho itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Kau dari Jepang ya?"

"Iya. Kau dari Cina ya?"

"Ya."

"Senang bertemu denganmu... Hmmm... Aku bisa memanggilmu apa?"

"Cho saja."

"Cho-chan, boleh tidak?"

"Cho-chan?" Cho sweatdrop."Chan itu apa?"

"Chan itu panggilan buat gadis kecil, itu panggilan khas di jepang lho."

"Oh... Begitu."

"Iya. Aku boleh memanggilmu Cho-chan, tidak?"

"Hmmm... Boleh saja."

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu, kau boleh panggil aku Naruto. Mulai sekarang, kita berteman ya?"

"Ya."

Cho mengangguk dengan senyum yang lebar. Naruto yang tertawa senang. Mereka saling menatap dengan suasana hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Setelah itu, dua anak kecil itu saling mengobrol tentang apa saja. Sekedar mengisi waktu selama perjalanan menuju ke stasiun berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yups... Fic request for Akio sudah jadi!**

 **Sampai di sini saja word-nya ya? Maaf, kalau pendek karena mood saya cuma bisa sampai segini saja. Nanti saya sambung lagi jika ada waktu. Inilah tahap prolog untuk chapter 1 cerita ini.**

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini?**

 **Beri jawaban kalian di review ya.**

 **Selasa, 15 Agustus 2017**


End file.
